The artist
by Bara-shoku megane
Summary: Miyagi, an art teacher, meets a boy sketching in the park. Astounded by the drawing, he invites him to private lessons at his home. Although, the boy has a special condition, which will change Miyagi's view on the world forever. Junjou Terrorist AU.
1. The Artist

**Hello again! Now, I do promise that I won't have any stories that will have something that hinders me from doing it. Nor will I try writing any stories that I'm not comfortable with, since I always end up deleting them.**

**I'm pretty excited to write this story, and I hope that you guys are totally excited to read it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

It was a cool, autumn morning. Different shades of leaves littered the streets, falling into the grass and onto statues. Children ran though them, jumping on mixtures of browns, reds, oranges and yellows and listening to the satisfying crunch that followed. There were adults that walked along the sidewalks, talking quickly on their phones or merely making small talk with their companions. Among this group, a dark haired man held a canvas under one arm with a cup of coffee in his hand, a case he wheeled around full of paints in the other.

A cigarette clenched between his teeth, he held an exhausted expression as he walked. He was already late for his class, and the fact that his car battery had died on the day he needed it most didn't make anything any better. He let out an exasperated sigh, finishing the last of his coffee and throwing the cup in the trash. His footing was unsteady as he walked quickly, trying not to run and spill all of the paints he so preciously needed.

He finally made his way to the small building that he needed to be in, a sign above that read:

'MITSUHASHI ART SCHOOL'

Throwing the doors open to his classroom, he was met with adoring eyes from other students wanting to learn. He rolled up the sleeves to his black turtleneck and brushed off his matching slacks, taking out the apron from his crate and putting it on.

"Hello class, my name is Miyagi-sensei." He began…

* * *

"That will be all for today." He said, packing up the many different sizes of pencils and pens. The class had been fairly easy, only learning about the pure basics of art while showing them the different between mediocre drawings and beautiful pieces of art. Having studied art for years on end, it was hard for him to not draw to the best of his ability, and it lightened his spirits when he knew that there were those with the same attitude as him.

Packing up the rest of his things, he exited the room and made his way from the building. A few students stopped him for idle chat; although he was so tired he could only muster a few words before going back on his way. Checking his watch, he saw that he still had time to make the train if he hurried, which he quickened his pace just for that.

He walked towards a city park, seeing it as a shortcut that would get him to the train station faster. There were women pushing babies in strollers that crossed his path, making him stop every few minutes as he reconsidered taking this direction to the station. As he stopped for the third time, he looked around and something caught his eye.

A small pond sat in the dead center of the park, ducks splashing through it and people feeding them bits of bread. In the midst of all the others, a dirty blonde haired boy sat against a tree, sketching something into his notepad. Curious as to what the boy could be drawing, he stalked his way over and sat slightly behind him. The boy was none the wiser, ear buds in his ears blocked out all of the sound from the others as well as the sound of Miyagi's heavy breathing.

Miyagi couldn't believe his eyes. In the book, there was a detailed sketch of the birds that had been splashing around in the water minutes ago. The intricacy of the design made him gasp, since he had never seen anyone draw so well. Except for him, of course.

"Um, excuse me…" Miyagi began, tapping the other on the shoulder. He flung his hand backwards as the other jumped from the touch, spinning around and meeting his gaze. The boys face contained a surprised expression, mostly from Miyagi sneaking behind him like that. He clutched his sketchbook and glared at the confused man, now angry with him for having scared him like that.

"You're excused." He hissed, waiting to hear what excuse the other was going to come up with.

"Ah!" Miyagi had come to his senses after being scared by the boy. "I mean you no harm, I promise. My name is Miyagi, Miyagi Yoh. I didn't mean to scare you but…your drawing was nice. I don't think I've ever seen such a nice piece of work in my life." He complimented.

The other merely blushed at this, secretly forgiving the man for scaring him. "I-I-It's just a sketch." He stuttered.

"But, it was such a nice one! I know you could definitely put those skills to good use!" Miyagi said, bringing himself to his feet. He slid a hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to the other. "I'm really a college art professor, but I also do private lessons in my own time. I'd really like to see what you can do, call me if you can." He then glanced back down at his watch. "I'm sorry, I don't have much time. I have to go catch a train." With that, he turned on his heels and left.

The dirty blonde haired boy took the card and examined it, not saying a word.

**I finally got around to writing a terrorist fic, and one that will stay at that. Haha.**

**You know my rules, though for ones that haven't read my stories before… Read and review, or just read and love it…or something. XD**


	2. White

I'm glad to see such a response! Since, I was getting a little distraught that nobody would want to read this and then I would end up having a story I really wanted to write and no one to read it. Haha.

I find that naming the chapters after colors would be pretty suitable for the story, since it's about two artists. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own JR.**

Miyagi lay on his bed, leaning against the headboard and smoking a cigarette. The cigarette merely sat in his mouth, burning away for several moments while he flipped through the art books that were scattered about his bed. They had various names, such as '_Greatest works of Van Gogh' _or _'Van Gogh: A history of a great man'_. Miyagi soon became bored of this, setting the book in his arms down and sucking in more of that nicotine from the stick that produced little tufts of smoke hanging from his lips.

He scratched his head, too preoccupied with the events from earlier today to even focus on his ancient love for his favorite artist, Vincent Van Gogh.

_Earlier today…_

_Miyagi made his way home, driving his gray passenger car through the city streets. The day had once again taken its toll on him, although he was lucky that class was cut short today because of his meeting, even though the meeting was long and nearly sucked the life out of him. He ceased his cars movement when he came to an intersection, the light turning to red while the adjacent set turned green, allowing other cars to pass through._

_Sitting at the light, he observed the colors of the sky. It was turning a golden orange, the white clouds being overshadowed by the bright effect. Miyagi was entranced by it all, the light changing back to green and quickly bringing him out of his daydream to continue his route home._

_As he drove, he heard a soft melody playing from his jacket that sat in the passengers seat. Reaching over while keeping his eyes on the road, he rummaged through the pocket and pulled out the cell phone. He looked at the number, not recognizing it and flipped it open anyways._

_"Hello?"_

_There was a silence on the other end, making Miyagi frown as he assumed it may be some kids playing a childrens game on him._

_"Hello?" He demanded, hearing a soft breathing on the other end before a small voice spoke._

_"Hello?" The one on the other end asked. "Is this…Miyagi, Yoh?"_

_Still unaware of whom the mysterious caller may be, Miyagi simply asked,_

_"This is him…and who might this be?"_

_"Oh…you gave me your card yesterday, talking something about private lessons and whatnot, right?" The other asked, his tone sounded rather blunt and unemotional._

_Right away, Miyagi understood._

_"Oh! You're the blondie from the park! I remember."_

_"Yes…Well, I was calling to-"_

_"Take me up on my offer and be my student, correct?"_

_"Er…yes." He clearly sounded irritated the he had been interrupted like that._

_"Oh, great! I'm interested to see what you can do…Um, I'm sorry. I never caught your name, what is it?"_

_"Shinobu Takatsuki."_

_"Well then, Shinobu…I've got no classes to teach tomorrow, so why don't you come over? Anytime you would like is fine by me, or any time that your parents would like to bring you."_

_"Oh, yes. Right. Well…I will call you before I head over then." His voice had a tint of excitement, though it was utterly subtle._

_"Well then, I will see you tomorrow, Shinobu." Miyagi hung up the phone._

He couldn't sleep a wink, mostly because the mysterious artist boy intrigued him. He would see what would be in store for him tomorrow, until then he waited.

* * *

Miyagi's alarm went off, blaring a loud bell chime into his ear and causing him to roll over annoyed in his sleep, trying to drown out the sounds. Soon, the sound became too much for him as he quickly flipped it off and let out a yawn. Looking at the time, he saw that it was only 8:00 am. Having been so used to getting up at this time, he just threw the copper blanket that covered him aside and made his way to the bathroom.

After stepping to the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror and rubbed the rough stubble that covered his cheeks tiredly. The dark circles were apparent under his eyes, the long nights of painting and looking at Van Gogh works finally caught up with him. Having been only 35, he looked as though he could pass off as 40 or 45.

He took a quick shower, ignoring his facial hair once more when he brushed his teeth in the mirror. Exiting the steamy room, he was met with the painting that hung above his bed. He couldn't help but smile, saying the name of the work of art with pride.

"Autumn Landscape…1885, some of your best work, I might add." He said as though Van Gogh had been standing in the room. With that, he went to go through his dresser and pick out the clothes he was to wear for the day.

Hours later, he heard the doorbell ring. Strolling towards the door, he put on a big smile as he opened it, being met with the stone faced boy on the other side. He had a sketchbook in his arms, and a satchel full of pencils and sticks of charcoal hanging over his shoulder.

"Why hello there, Shinobu!" Miyagi said cheerfully, gesturing him to come inside, which he did quickly and quietly. Assuming that Shinobu was a little nervous, he didn't question why he hadn't said anything to greet him when he had come in but just closed the door and turned his attention back to him.

Shinobu examined the room; it looked fairly normal to his standards. The couch sat against the wall, a coffee table in front with a miniature vase holding a flower. Curious, he looked over at the man who was making tea in the kitchen.

"Hey…what kind of flower is this?"

"A lilac." Miyagi was a bit confused, having assumed that everyone could spot a lilac from its distinguishable shape and color. Choosing to ignore his own thoughts, he set the kettle full of water on the stove and allowed it to grow to a boil.

"Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable. You hadn't called before you got here, so I didn't have any tea prepared." He said apologetically and made his way out of the room.

"Er…Sorry, it slipped my mind." Shinobu apologized, sitting down on the couch and looking at the paintings that hung on the walls. He didn't really have much of an opinion on them, looking away uninterested and taking out a pencil.

Miyagi came back into the room, holding a sketchbook in one arm and a container of pencils in the other. Shinobu had already sketched a small picture of the coffee table and the flower it held on top, turning it over and showing it to Miyagi. Miyagi let out a small laugh, laying the pencils on the desk.

"It's very nice, Shinobu," He started. "But, do you have to see everything in such black and white? It would look nice with a little color, don't you think?"

Shinobu shifted uncomfortably at this question, Miyagi not having any time to notice as the kettle started to whistle which told him the water was hot enough for tea. "Hold that thought."

He walked back to the kitchen, turning the stove off and preparing the tea. He came back with two cups, setting one down in front of Shinobu. He saw that the box had been opened, and a few of them already used.

Shinobu showed him the sketch again, though there were many things that had been off about it. The coffee table, which was a light brown color, had been colored yellow instead. The vase was still clear, yet the flowers inside were an orange rather than their initial bright purple color.

Confused, Miyagi glanced back at Shinobu, who couldn't think of any words to say but continued to sit there uncomfortably.

"Shinobu, it's not nice to mess with an old man." He scolded, looking a bit irritated at what he assumed was a prank. Not wanting to listen to Shinobu's silence any longer, he tried to brighten the mood.

"Well, if anyone were to see this, they'd probably assume you were colorblind or something." He joked, handing the sketchbook back to Shinobu. He was unaware that Shinobu had been trembling slightly, trying to swallow the lump that was caught in his throat as Miyagi's words had hit him harder than he would've liked.

Miyagi took a sip of the tea, savoring in the warm liquid. Shinobu hadn't said a word since his attempt at coloring the drawing, but instead continued to try, hesitating as he picked up different colors and examined them, then finally gave up and set his sketchbook down.

"Something wrong?" Miyagi asked, concerned by the frustration the boy was displaying before it finally hit him. He decided to choose his words carefully, trying not to set off the boy who was shaking like a ticking time bomb.

"Tell me, Shinobu," He picked up a bright blue colored pencil from the stack and showed it to him. "…What color is this?"

Shinobu's eyes widened at the question, looking up at the color in front of him before he just gripped the couch and stared at his lap, now angry with himself for not being able to identify it.

Miyagi's suspicion was only further confirmed as he leaned back in his chair and asked,

"Can you see any colors, at all?"

**So, I'm going to leave it at this for now. Honestly, I REALLY don't think I kept Shinobu in character, mostly since he's usually one to randomly burst out stupid childish things and in this I just made him mostly quiet. But, I think that he isn't always loud like that, at least not when he first meets someone. So, when they get comfortable with each other then he'll go back to being Shinobu that everyone knows and loves.**

**I know, I did make the artist that he's all crazy about Van Gogh. But, there is a reason for that, which I will explain next chapter. I actually did a lot of research before I made the decision to stick with him.**

**Anyways, with nothing else to say, I will mention that my updates can no longer be a day-to-day thing since I'm getting much busier. So, probably an every other day or when I'm not busy thing. So sorry. D:**


	3. White II

**I found this chapter to be a bit difficult to write. Only because I can never start my plots the way I want them to go. So, this chapter was kind of off for me to write since I wasn't sure how I was going to transition into how I wanted my plot to go.**

Shinobu shook his head, still keeping his arms at his side while he clutched the furniture. He was too afraid to meet eyes with the one sitting across from him, certain that the man was contemplating teaching the boy because of his condition. It then brought him back to his other teachers, who had just as easily given up on him once knowing that he lacked the ability to understand the basic concept of art: color.

Ready to hear the words he always heard when his teachers let him go, he braced for the worst when he heard the man begin talking.

"Please, don't beat yourself up, Shinobu." Miyagi said, taking another sip from his cup of tea. He was surprised, though he hid it well. He couldn't believe that a boy with such a talent couldn't even bring the emotion into his art. Although, he chose to embrace it since he figured that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't see colors. It was at this moment he decided, he wasn't giving up on him just yet. "It's not your fault, right?"

Shinobu felt the water start to pool in his eyes, wiping them quickly with his sleeve after hearing Miyagi's gentle words. Never in his life had anyone decided to help him face his problem rather than just throwing him away, which made him so happy he didn't know what to do with himself.

Weak to his tears, Miyagi stood and sat on the couch next to Shinobu, wrapping an arm around him and leaning the crying boy into him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, alright? Just stop your crying already, you're going to get your face dirty and I don't need your parents thinking I was mean to you."

After their moment, Shinobu had calmed after a bit of talking about his colorblindness and how he had been living with it in his 18 years alive. Miyagi listened attentively, lighting a cigarette and smoking it while his breathing was almost silent.

* * *

Shinobu had gone home hours ago, leaving Miyagi to try and figure out what he was going to do with his special student.

He had his head down on his dining room table, empty dishes scattered all along the top from the dinner he had just eaten. In his dining room hung another Van Gogh art piece, 'Blossoming Almond Tree', next to the clock that read 10:00pm.

He knew he should go to bed, yawning softly as he lifted the dishes and proceeded to take them to the kitchen. It wasn't until he found his eyes going back to the lilac on the table that a crazy idea formed in his head.

"That's it!"

* * *

Miyagi was barely awake as he left the school that day, the day of teaching had already worn him out but a prior night of no sleep didn't make it any better. Trying to keep himself awake with cup after cup of coffee, he had been so out of it he didn't even notice the boy standing at the gates waiting for him until he heard his name called. "Miyagi!"

Shinobu had called out to him in that bored tone of his, his bag strapped over his shoulder as he leaned to his side. "You look terrible, what happened?"

Miyagi could only shoot a tired glare back at the question, scratching his head before he handed Shinobu his art supplies. He had forgotten that Shinobu came when his personal schedule allowed him to, whenever that was Miyagi hadn't a clue in the slightest. "Come on, we're going to have a special lesson today."

Curious, Shinobu took the bag and followed Miyagi to his car as they went back to his home.

* * *

Sitting in his living room, Miyagi held a miniature Van Gogh painting in his arms, the same one that hung in his bedroom, sitting in his lap. After examining the picture as though he was trying to form a sentence in his head, he finally spoke.

"Shinobu, do you know why colors are so important when it comes to art?"

Before he could give an answer, Miyagi spoke again.

"You see, a color can bring out so many things in a painting. Such as mixing colors to create a lifelike painting, or painting something that would usually be blue…red instead, only because you felt like it. But, one thing that color can really convey in a painting would be emotions." He said the last word with a heavy sigh, taking the picture in his hands and giving it to Shinobu.

"Tell me, when you look at this…how do you feel?"

Shinobu examined the picture for a bit, the picture only looking like shades of gray, black and white. His bored expression didn't have the least bit of change before he gave up on what the man was trying to convey to him.

"I don't get it, there's not much of a change." He said with a shrug, setting the picture down.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to see the change, only because you're blind to what you would need to make it."

"Well, If I can't see colors then I can't figure out how I should be feeling when I look at this painting!" Shinobu said sourly, raising his voice at what he saw as utter foolishness.

"But, you are sure of your own emotions, correct? See, you're getting so angry right now." Miyagi pointed out, expecting such a reaction and feeling a grin creep across his face.

"Now then, the reason for that was that I needed to try and get a point across to you. It would be much easier for me to just tell you what colors are what, and how they convey a certain emotion to the one looking at it. But, then you would just be like a puppet on strings, no? So, rather than telling you about a color, I'm going to help you to understand such a color, through your emotions." Miyagi's voice suddenly sounded extremely passionate, as though he was trying to motivate Shinobu.

Shinobu still couldn't follow the strange mans ways of teaching, though he was willing to try anything for his art.

**Okay, so I know…Still OOC. At least, Shinobu is, possibly Miyagi too. I still can't find a good place to really bring out Shinobu's character (Though I tried in this chapter, as you may be able to tell).**

**I'm soooo tired. I just so happened to have extra time, so I decided to write this chapter. As to explain Miyagi and his love for Van Gogh, Matsuo Basho was a poet whom (after reading a few of his works), seemed to really try and bring out an expression and emotion into his writing. So, I decided that I would pick an artist that is known for painting pictures that go with the phrase, 'a picture's worth a thousand words'.**

**Next chapter will get much better, I promise. **


	4. Blue

**So, this chapter is being written while I'm sitting in a public library stealing their internet. Haha. XD**

**Also, I found it would be cool if I put an actual Van Gogh quote at the beginning of the chapter. That'd be nice, no? :D I'm not putting anymore disclaimers, because you all know I don't own it, and I'm tired of typing it.**

"_It is with the reading of books the same as with looking at pictures; one must, without doubt, without hesitations, with assurance, admire what is beautiful."_

Shinobu sat in the classroom, staring out the window at the faded gray sky and the bright white clouds that sat outside of the window. Even though he was eighteen, close to being an adult, he still had the attention span of a small child. Although, he was curious as to really understand why people were so fascinated by the color of the sky, since he'd been around such an affinity since he was younger. Spacing out, he began to remember:

_A small boy sat underneath a tree, drawing little pictures with a stick in the sand. He wore a small navy blazer, an emblem imprinted on a patch that clung to the pockets. He wore a pair of khaki shorts along with a pair of brown dress shoes, the usual school uniform. The sun shone brightly overhead, making his eyes hurt from the harsh light. Trying to ignore the dull pain, he grew bored of his drawing and decided to go join someone in the activities that were going he walked, he noticed a lonely girl laying down and staring up at the sky. Figuring he should join her, he found no reason to ask but merely sat himself down on the grass and proceeded to lie down. The direct sunlight only made the pain worsen as he squinted and stared at the gray sky mixed with the white clouds above. Not finding this in the least bit interesting, he found that it was better than drawing in the dirt alone and made up his mind to continue to stay._

_After a brief moment of silence, the girl next to him spoke._

_"The sky sure looks nice, doesn't it? It's just so pretty and blue." She said with a smile, glancing over at the body next to her._

_"I don't like it," Shinobu mumbled._

_"What? Why?" She sat up now, looking at the other in utter amazement. "It's such a nice color, and I always feel a little calm and happy when I look at it…I don't get how anyone couldn't like it."_

_At that comment, Shinobu couldn't take anymore of this. He had always been met with this kind of reaction, and he was growing tired of explaining himself to people who refused to listen. Helping himself up and dusting off his pants, he replied simply._

_"I don't know what color the sky is."_

_"What are you talking about? It's blue! It always will be." She said, figuring she already had the answer._

_"Well…I've never seen it!"_

"Hey, Shinobu!" The teacher called, snapping him out of his daydream quickly. Giggles arose among the class as the teacher was quick to reprimand him. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me what the answer is to question 3, since you paid so much attention?"

Picking up his book, he scanned the pages quickly before he answered, "In 1582, General Akechi murdered Nobunaga and captured his Azuchi castle." The giggles ceased as the teacher checked the question, then back at Shinobu.

"That's correct…" Feeling defeated, he said one last sentence before returning to his teaching. "Well, don't space out in class."

Shinobu sank back into his seat. He already knew all of the answers, so he didn't understand why he would need to focus so much. So, he just continued to look out the window until the class ended.

* * *

Miyagi sat outside of the large school building, watching as students left in groups or alone while laughing with each other. He had been waiting on Shinobu for ten minutes now, hoping he wasn't looking like somebody suspicious while he sat in his car doodling random things with his finger on the steering wheel.

He unconsciously smiled to himself, excited for what he had in store for the teenager. This trip had been on his mind all day, so much that it conflicted with his work since he couldn't focus and tried to rush the class. Putting his head into his hands, he sighed heavily and allowed his body to relax. That was, until he heard a knock at the window and looked over to see Shinobu pointing down at the lock.

After unlocking the door, Shinobu stepped inside and set his things in his lap. "So…Why did you come to get me today?"

"I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, I talked this over with your parents," Miyagi reassured him. "You don't have school tomorrow, right?"

Shinobu just nodded, putting his arm on the car door and setting his head down on top. Secretly, he was anxious to see what Miyagi had in store for him.

* * *

Miyagi looked over at the now sleeping face of Shinobu, his head on the window and his breathing steady and silent. _'I guess car rides put him to sleep…' _He thought, the ride having been no longer than an hour or so.

_'Still, his sleeping face is a huge change from his usual face,' _He laughed silently, allowing himself to take in the tired expression before he resolved to wake him up. Stepping out of the car, he walked around to the other side and tapped on the window right next to Shinobu's ear, the person inside jumping from the noise. He looked up at Miyagi groggily, rubbing his eyes as Miyagi opened the door for him and helped him out.

"Whaa…where are we?" He stumbled out of the car, trying to stabilize his movement before Miyagi grabbed him and the two began walking.

"Close your eyes, and just walk with me, alright?" Miyagi said, avoiding the question.

Shinobu just closed his eyes, complying with the request as he let Miyagi drag him around. Soon, their movement stopped as Miyagi sat him down onto the ground, his hands touching what felt like soft grass and cool soil.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Shinobu asked, his eyelids twitching as he tried to control his urge to close them.

"Not yet…First, I want you to just sit down and listen. Don't worry about using your eyes to see right now, you don't have just sight you know." Miyagi reminded him.

Shinobu leaned back on his hands, listening to the breeze that rolled by as well as the birds that chirped in the trees behind him. He felt his muscles start to relax as he breathed heavily, taking in the fresh air that seemed to envelop him in this new found place. The cool earth felt nice on his palms, making him want to almost fall into a deep sleep and never wake up.

"You suddenly feel a lot calmer here, don't you?" Miyagi pointed out, Shinobu was too caught up in his now soothingly calm mind to retort.

"Well, go ahead and open your eyes, and we'll begin today's lesson," Miyagi added as he took out a sketchpad along with a box of colored pencils.

Shinobu did as he was told, opening his eyes and looking around at the area that surrounded him. It was full of flowers, the flowers surrounding him at every angle. He mouthed a silent 'woah' before looking over at Miyagi who just laid out the colored pencils before him and gestured for him to take out his sketchpad.

As the two sat in the field, Miyagi drawing some of the flowers before glancing over at Shinobu's and giving him a pointer or two on his form before returning to his own artwork. Only small voices being heard over the breeze that rolled by and the rustling of the plants rubbing against one another.

Upon finishing their rough sketches, Miyagi then turned to Shinobu and motioned for him to grab a colored pencil. At this, Shinobu frowned; knowing that Miyagi knew as well as he did that he couldn't distinguish the colors.

"Oh don't make that face," Miyagi sent a frown right back at him. "Come now, I promised you I would really start trying to get you to understand this, even if you aren't capable of it. Just…pick the one that reflects your mood, and we'll go from there."

Shinobu examined the colors closely, picking up a few of them and glancing back over at the flowers that sat around him. The second he couldn't feel that same spark from the pencil that he he got from being around the flowers, he would throw the pencil into the discarded pile. Soon, he was left with two colored pencils. To him, they both looked almost black, though to Miyagi, they were a dark blue and purple.

Miyagi was absolutely tickled by Shinobus determination, mostly due to the fact that his plan to teach him purely through emotion was working, but also that Shinobu had started to form some kind of idea as to what he was really looking for, which is exactly what Miyagi wanted to happen.

"I'll say…this one?" Shinobu asked, picking up the dark blue pencil questioningly. His question was answered with Miyagi's laugh as he put a finger to his lips.

"Try it out and see." He said with a wink.

Shinobu came to the conclusion that he must've been right at that moment, looking back at the landscape and coloring as precise as he possibly could while Miyagi watched him with adoring eyes. As he was too busy looking at the cute face of the hard-working boy, Shinobu was calling out to him.

"Oi, Miyagi! Hey!"

Miyagi jumped, his thought process being disrupted by the not so cute voice. Shinobu handed him the booklet, nervous as to whether or not his choices had been correct.

"Good job." Miyagi said with no hesitation, picking himself up and brushing his clothes off.

Shinobu started to blush, elated at the praise he had gotten. "Er…Thanks. What am I supposed to be gaining from all of this, exactly?"

"Well, blue has been known for its calming effect…even though you're color blind, you felt it, right?" Miyagi put his hand out to help the teenage boy up.  
Shinobu took it, standing on his own two feet while he looked around at all of the flowers.

He finally understood.

**So, I had to research something for this cause I'm not good on colors nor colors and the things they are associated with. Still, I hope you all liked reading this chapter. I liked typing it. :D**

**If you're wondering why he has a harsh sensitivity to light, people with Rod Monochromacy have been known to have a harsh sensitivity to light (I guess it just comes with being color blind. Crazy.)**

**Haha, in the end, I'm still going at a day by day thing. It's your fault, readers, making me want to type up this story like crazy. XD Also, funny thing that happened to me today, one of my friends thought I was writing a story about a gay pancake. I don't know how, but he did.**


	5. Orange

**Now, I wanted this story to go in the order of a backwards rainbow, but I ended up getting too many ideas from other colors that wouldn't fit the pattern so I'm just gonna do it out of order now.**

**I'm trying not to make it sound kind of stupid. Let's see if I do a good job. XD**

"_There may be a great fire in our hearts, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke"  
_

The room was silent, only the sounds of pencil tapping and steady breathing were heard. A bored looking teenage boy sat next to an equally bored looking older man. The teenager shifted quietly on the white leather couch, watching TV dramas while the other tapped a pencil against the side table. The two of them glanced at the clock every couple of minutes or so, before returning to the things they had been doing. Growing aggravated with the silence, the younger spoke.

"This is so boring!" He yelled, switching the TV off and tossing the remote across the room. The two of them had been sitting in utter silence since the lesson finished only minutes ago. Miyagi had been entrusted with the task of watching the younger one while his parents worked late tonight, and he was already growing tired of this.

Time had flown by since their last color lesson; it was now a month, Miyagi now going back to the other lessons such as shapes as well as placement and theme. Shinobu was catching onto this, and was getting impatient waiting on the next lesson.

"Hey Shinobu, I was thinking about something that I never got around to asking," Miyagi said out of the blue, causing Shinobu too look at him in anticipation. Of course, those kinds of sentence starters never seemed to mean something good to him. But, considering it was Miyagi he decided to give it an answer before he was to assume.

"Yes?"

"Is there any reason why you're trying so hard for art lessons like this? It isn't like I don't mind it, of course, but I just wonder…If you don't mind my asking, anyways."

Shinobu shifted uncomfortably in his seat, considering not a soul had ever really asked him what he wanted to do with his life and Miyagi was the first. There was a reason behind such determination, although Shinobu found it to be a somewhat stupid, invalid one.

"Er…I want to go to an art university," He started. Miyagi didn't react to this confession, but just took it in stride and gave an approving 'hmph'.

"Well, that's reasonable, of course. Is there anything that inspired you?" He asked, his hands shaking as he tried to ignore his craving for a cigarette since it was against house rules.

Shinobu shook his head, although he had been lying of course. There was an inspiration, although it was just mostly out of spite for his parents telling him he couldn't do anything with his disability. So, he decided to pick the one thing that he assumed that a colorblind person could never do, which is paint. Even though there was one drawback, which was his inability to distinguish colors, he never gave up on his hope. Of course, this was just his underlying reason he refused to tell anyone, even Miyagi.

"Ah…" Miyagi just trailed off, his eyes moving to the window while the sun began to set and dead leaves fell against the window. He smiled at the sight of the orange, yellow and brown leaves all swirling together into that harmonious mixture that always spelled out 'Fall' for him. This brought an idea to his head as a grin crept across his face. Shinobu noticed this goofy smile, curious as to what Miyagi was thinking. Before he could figure it out, Miyagi looked so excited and grabbed Shinobu's wrist.

"Shinobu, Let's go outside!"

* * *

The two of them now lay outside underneath the tree behind Shinobu's home, the multiple colors of leaves falling around them as they stared at them break off and be pulled down by gravity.

"So, what color are those leaves?" Shinobu questioned, a few gray and almost white leaves falling onto his tan corduroy sweater.

"It's a mixture of yellow, orange and brown…maybe red. Mostly orange though." Miyagi answered, listening to the nice crunch of the leaves underneath his legs.

Shinobu seemed a bit uneasy, though there was one aspect that stood out to Miyagi. As the leaves made that crisp crunchy sound, he would slightly twitch before going back to his seemingly calm state. As the two laid on the ground, Shinobu looked like was going to crack, that is, until he finally did.

"Miyagi," He called. The older man simply looked over as Shinobu shot up and kept his head low as well as his voice. "-ves"

"What?" Miyagi said, sitting himself up a bit.

"…Come and play in the leaves with me." Shinobu mumbled with crimson cheeks.

Miyagi wondered what kind of joke this was, considering Shinobu never showed any interest in anything in the last month he had known him. Then, he wondered if this out of the blue bashful and playful attitude was coming from the vibrant orange the surrounded him. Rather than telling him, he just laughed a hearty laugh and put his hand on the tree, standing himself up.

Shinobu was extremely happy that Miyagi made no comment to his request, but rather openly joined him. Piles of leaves were scattered across the area, and there was a lot for them to frolic and play in.

As the two of them played, burying each other in the leaves and crushing large groups of them in their hands as well as playing hide and go seek, there was a sound that stood out most of all.

Shinobu was laughing, although it wasn't very much, he was laughing like a primary school child playing hopscotch or kickball with a few of his neighborhood friends. To Miyagi, it was such a beautiful sound. A kid who wasn't very outgoing and vibrant was displaying such emotions only from doing a little thing like playing with dead leaves.

The two of them had become so tired from all of this running around, Miyagi fell into a pile of leaves and as Shinobu went in to lie next to him, he tripped, instead falling on top. They merely laughed for a bit, before realizing the position was awkward and Shinobu rolling off of him and going next to his side.

"I feel like I could go run around a building." Shinobu said, shaking from still having so much pent up energy caught inside of him while he panted heavily. Miyagi could only nod in compliance, the sun had set long ago yet the two of them had just finished their activities.

Miyagi checked his watch, giving a relieved sigh. "It's almost 10:00. Wow, we've been out here for 3 hours now…your parents should be home soon, so we should head back inside."

Even as these words were spoken, the two didn't move, but rather continued to lay there in their leafy bed.

**I know, Shinobu never really actually laughed around Miyagi from what I know. But, in my fanfiction, I think Miyagi deserves to hear a little Shinobu adorableness. :D**

**Orange: It's supposed to be a color that gives you energy. I'm doing this based on the idea that even if you can't see the color, you can kind of feel the emotion it invokes anyways. If that makes sense, if it doesn't, I'm going to kind of make it make sense for the sake of the story. XD**


	6. Black

**My last chapter, IMO, actually didn't really have Miyagi teaching Shinobu anything about the color but rather just the two of them being around it. I actually find that having a chapter based around the color makes it a lot less redundant. But, there will still be discovery of color meanings, I assure you. It just won't be a teaching, it will be finding out. (Since I think Shinobu's smart enough to do that).**

_"We spend our whole lives in unconscious exercise of the art of expressing our thoughts with the help of words."_**  
**

The rain fell heavily on the pavement, civilians running for cover as the water hit the cement and dark clouds hung in the skies, shading everything in gray and making the mood extremely gloomy and dull.

It was affecting everyone, especially a certain art teacher who was at home, sitting underneath a blanket and staring at a blank canvas. He couldn't think of anything to draw, since the clouds on the outside had also clouded his mind as well, making him feel like as though his muse had been sucked right out of him.

_'Maybe it's the cold…' _He thought, referring to the fact that the weather had started to become colder due to the emergence of the winter season. _'Maybe it will start snowing soon.' _

Deciding to see if he could get any inspiration from his favorite artist, he scurried back to his bedroom and rummaged through the many art books he had on his shelf before stopping at one merely titled _'Van Gogh'. _Giving a self-satisfied 'Ah-hah', he ran back to his living room and sat down, taking out a pair of reading glasses and flipping through the book intently.

As he stared at the pieces of artwork, he felt faint vibrations coming from his pocket, which was indication of his ringing phone. Giving an aggravated sigh, he ripped the phone from his pocket and checked the number. After giving the number a slight glance, his attitude changed completely as he noticed the number of the pupil he had been with for almost a month and two weeks now.

"Hello?" he answered, crooking the phone between his shoulder and head while he continued flipping through the pages.

"Miyagi…" He heard the other voice start, stifling a chuckle at the almost innocent voice of the boy.

"Yeeees?" Miyagi teased.

"What does a rainbow look like?"

Miyagi almost choked on nothing but air at this question, seeing as how Shinobu never bothered to ask about something like that at all really.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, picking up the book that had now fallen straight to the floor.

"Well, my mom always says that after the rain, you'll see a rainbow. Even though, I've never seen one…" he trailed off. "Um! Ah! That was a stupid question, never mind."

Miyagi shook his head on the other end as though Shinobu were in the room with him.

"No no, it's not. It's just…I feel like you need to perfect your art a bit better before you go asking such in-depth questions as that."

"In-Depth? There's nothing in-depth about it! It's just a bunch of colors mixed together, right?"

"Well…Yes, but…Augh, it's too complicated. Don't worry about it, all right? I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to go to bed early, you don't want to be late for school again." Miyagi added, only to get an earful from the now angered Shinobu.

"That was only one time! Jeez! This is why old people are annoying! Goodbye." There were now only beeps on the other end.

Miyagi was in a much better mood now, after having heard from his favorite, and only, private pupil. He found that his greatest pleasure, painting in his free time and studying Van gogh, was now tied with this new boy who had only entered his life in a much shorter period of time.

As his mind started to drift back to the events from that day, and the sound of Shinobu's giggles echoed in his mind, he was grinning from ear to ear. When his face began to hurt, he realized what he had been doing and he quickly pushed these thoughts to the farthest corner of his mind.

_'What the hell am I thinking?' _

* * *

It had still been raining non-stop, on and off for the rest of the night and into the next morning. Approaching the school, he started to run from the parking lot considering he had stayed up all night painting random pictures. Covering a yawn, he threw the door open to his classroom his classroom.

After apologizing for his tardiness, he began with his lesson.

* * *

Exiting the school, it was now merely a light rain that fell almost as a mist upon the city. Shinobu had called earlier, saying that he was already sitting outside of Miyagi's home. Although, he wasn't sure why Shinobu had gone straight to his home rather than actually returning to his own. He started to light a cigarette, then realized the weather was much too wet for it and returned it to the box.

Driving to his home, he got another phone call from Shinobu, only this time rather than his normally bored and demanding tone, he sounded extremely distressed and made no effort to hide his emotions.

"H-H-Hey, Miyagi…Where are you? Are you close to home yet?"

Miyagi's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden attitude change. "Almost…why, something wrong?"

"N-No, I just need to talk to you." With that, he hung up the phone.

_'What the hell?'_

* * *

Miyagi had been running up to his apartment building, almost slipping as well as stomping in deep puddles that soaked through his clothing. His breathing was labored as he approached the door where Shinobu sat, his head in his hands.

"...What's…wrong?" he said through breaths, bending over and giving himself a moment to relax while he stood.

Shinobu latched onto Miyagi's leg, making Miyagi flinch in surprise as he felt something start to puddle onto his pants. Finding himself weak to Shinobu's tears once more, he reached down and helped the crying boy to his feet.

"Jeez, what have I told you about crying? It makes you look so ugly." Miyagi whined, wiping the tears with his sleeves only to have new ones form in Shinobu's eyes.

"M-M-My dad," Shinobu sniffed. "H-He's sick. I mean I know he's old but he doesn't have to go getting sick on me like that! I thought he was stronger!" He sounded more scared than anything else, even though it was starting to turn into anger.

"Hey, calm down." Miyagi tried to soothe the now shaking teenager. He took Shinobu into his arms and held him until he would stop crying, hoping that it was soon since his heart stung at the sight.

Shinobu just closed his eyes, finding comfort in the others arms as closed his eyes, letting his mind fade into the darkness that lay behind his eyelids.

**Yes, I know the story is supposed to be mainly focused on a color that he can't see. But, I actually had a super heartwarming adorable chapter planned after this one so I kind of had to put it there. That, and I feel like a tiny bit of angst never hurt anyone. Also, I hope the quote helped to kind of tell what was going to happen in the story. :P**


	7. Yellow

**Okay, since I already knew what I was going to do for this chapter, it really didn't take me long to type this one. Which is why it's up only mere hours after the last one. :D**

"_I experience a period of frightening clarity in those moments when nature is so beautiful. I am no longer sure of myself, and the paintings appear as in a dream"_

Miyagi lay in his bed; the only sounds in the room were the rustling of the sheets as well as the sounds of cars faintly driving past outside the window. He was wide-awake, the shaking boy in his arms played back like a broken record that refused to scratch in the least.

The last week and a half had been a bit hectic. That day, once Shinobu had calmed down, he now refused to go home since he would only see his mother in complete disarray and it would cause him further grief. So, instead Miyagi just ordered him to stay and went to go talk to Shinobu's mother, getting permission to let Shinobu stay at his own home for a bit. Although, to Miyagi, it wasn't causing him to gain much of anything at all since he was always met with the same things when he went home.

Shinobu wouldn't leave the room that Miyagi had prepared for him, but rather he would sit in there and return to his roots, painting black and white pictures. Scattered around the room were paintings that seemed to mostly depict one emotion: grief. Shinobu was terribly depressed, having never dealt with almost losing a loved one like this, he wasn't sure of any other way to express it.

Thinking back on this, there was that stinging sensation in his heart once again. He hated to see Shinobu like this; He was finally starting to see different sides of him that were brought out in the colors he was around, and yet all of his efforts seem like they would go to waste like this if he didn't help him soon.

As he rolled over for the last time, trying to get comfortable, he noticed something. Although it was a streetlight, the window was illuminated with what appeared to be a light bulb that was tilted a bright yellow color.

This gave him an idea.

He jumped out of bed and quickly walked out of the bedroom, going to the bedroom down the hallway where Shinobu slept.

* * *

Shinobu had been laying in the backseat of Miyagi's car, the only sound being heard was the engine running and the tires skimming the top of the road. He let out a small moan, trying to get comfortable on the backseat although in his sleeping state, he wasn't even aware of where he was.

Miyagi just continued to drive, staring at the night sky begin to lighten only a bit, those pink and purple colors starting to appear signifying that daybreak were to happen soon, and he only had a short amount of time before he could get to his destination.

* * *

Stopping the car, he walked around to the backseat, picking up the still sleeping body and carrying him towards the sound of the calm waves splashing against the shore.

He sat down first before laying Shinobu's head on his lap. There was still time before the day was to begin, and so he found this a great opportunity to wake Shinobu.

He shook him softly, causing Shinobu to stir and give another small moan as his eyes fluttered open. "Mmmnnn…Wha?" he said, slurring his words a bit as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

He looked down, noticing his head had been on Miyagi's lap and scrambling out of the awkward position. His hands fell behind him, right onto the lukewarm sand that had retained all of the heat from the previous morning, though cooled from the changing season. The small grains fell in between his fingers, as though investigating the soft texture. Taking a close look around, he hadn't an idea where the two of them were considering everything appeared as just dark colors to him, although the sky was brightening up a considerate amount.

"Miyagi, where the hell are we?" He asked, a little irritated that he had been taken from the sanctuary of the tiny bedroom to this wide-open space.

"We're just watching the sunrise, that's all."

"We could watch the sunrise from at home! Why does it have to be out here? You didn't even answer my question, you moron!" Shinobu stood back up, sand sticking to the soles of his feet as he went to sit back next to Miyagi.

"It's just a place where you can see the sunrise better. It's a little hard to watch it behind all of those buildings, you know. Besides, I think you'll enjoy it."

_'Like hell I will…I just want to go back to where I'll be safe from stupid reality…just for a little while.'_

Although these thoughts ran through his mind, the seemed to change as he noticed a bright white orb starting to peek out behind what looked like a wide, moving platform. The sound of the water began to hit him, putting out the fire of his anger and now bringing him back to that calm mood that he had back in the flower field.

_'The waves sound nice…I guess, if the ocean had a color, it would be blue, right?' _He thought, recognizing the surroundings.

"Is this the beach?"

"The sun light spreads all over this place, it's pretty nice. Even though the night is colder because of the lack of the sun, all of that cold feeling is gone once the sun comes back, making everything warm again, you know?" Miyagi asked, looking over at Shinobu who was now leaning on his shoulder.

Shinobu liked the feeling of the warm light hitting his skin, even though his fingers and toes were almost ice cold just a few seconds ago. He also felt the depressing thoughts that had been pouring out of him almost evaporate.

"It's so bright outside now." Shinobu said simply.

"Well, for you it would appear so, since it looks like a really bright white. But, that's just because the sun and sunlight are really…yellow. To liken it to a color."

_'Maybe, that's why I'm not feeling so depressed anymore…'_

"The sunlight…makes me kind of happy."

Miyagi just smiled at this confession, feeling accomplished at his mission to cheer him up.

"Well, then I'm just as happy."

With that being said, the two of them sat down and watched the sun rise together.

* * *

Driving home, Shinobu couldn't keep his eyes off of the sun. He just stared at it while it sat up in the sky, letting his mind go freely off into different directions as it pleased.

"So, why did we go watch the sunrise? The sun still seems fine out here, and it'll always be here." He said, leaning against the window and soaking in the warmth.

"I wanted to show you that, even in darkness, there's a light that will soon get rid of it."

Shinobu let the words circle in his mind before it clicked. Miyagi was talking about him.

_'Those words just made me so stupidly happy…' _

**Ahhhh. It's so sweet it's giving me diabetes. XD**

**Yellow : It's a color that's mainly associated with happiness, as far as I know anyways. I figured the best way to describe it would be that it gives you warm feelings all around and makes you all happy and stuff, thus, the sunlight. :D**

**Sorry, the romance is kind of subtle. But, it will come up in the next chapter, no worries. I just like to build relationships first, sorry. D:**


	8. Green

**So, there's going to be more of just dual meaning in this chapter. I think it'll fit in nicely with what the chapter is going to relate to, though.**

EDIT: For those who have already read this, I did make a few changes to the ending. Only because I wasn't sure on whether or not I would change the ending of the chapter to how I was originally going to have it go (which you'll read on the bottom). Since, I did have one reader (Scriverane, who I believe to be my favorite reviewer. Sorry guys.) who mentioned to me something that I would only change based on the reactions of the readers. So, I would much rather a bunch of readers not tell me the same thing and I change it now. XD

_Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things brought together._

Shinobu sat in his room, the walls illuminated with the light from a lamp that sat on a table behind him. The only sound that was heard in the room was the sound of his breathing as well as the brush strokes as they hit the paper. He had been waiting for Miyagi to come home like a dog waiting for its owner, walking outside of his room every few minutes to see if Miyagi had come home yet.

He shivered; the cold weather seemed to be seeping into every open crevice in the home. It was now winter time, making the time the two of them had been together almost three months since they had met, although Shinobu was only living in the home for the last month weeks.

His mother had given him permission to live with Miyagi, only if he got a part time job as well as still visited his father in the hospital. Shinobu grimaced at the last thought that ran through his mind, still not enjoying the idea of having a sickly father. Although, he was feeling much better about the situation since his father's condition had gotten better since the time he had gone to watch the sunrise with Miyagi.

He stopped to examine the painting he had done, content with the results that had come thus far. He was trying to recreate his memory of the two when they went to draw the picture of the blue flowers that had been scattered all about the field. As he remembered, a strange feeling bubbled up inside of him, making his heart race as well as his cheeks start to heat up as the blood rushed to them.

_'Damn it, Miyagi. You better come home soon…' _Shinobu thought to himself, getting testy as Miyagi was nowhere to be found. Checking his watch, he found that it was almost 8 o'clock, making the time that Miyagi was to be home almost 4 hours ago.

Shinobu didn't even understand his own feelings, especially why he had been getting so angry that Miyagi wasn't home yet. He knew there was some underlying attachment to the older man, but he never expected it to be this strong.

'_I like him as a person…' _He thought, his own thoughts trailing off as he heard the door open. Abandoning his current work, he walked slowly from his room to go meet the man that he had been so eager to see. Making his way into the living room, he heard the voice of Miyagi as well as another voice he couldn't make out. Curious, he walked into the living room.

His eyes widened at the sight.

In front of him was Miyagi, wearing a suit and laughing while he made conversation with a dark haired woman, wearing a color that Shinobu couldn't even sense in the least, who was laughing as well; the two of them chattering away right in front of him. The sight made him feel sick to his stomach as the options ran through his mind.

Finally, Miyagi noticed the now hurt boy looking over at him and decided to introduce his guest to his adored pupil standing in the room.

"Ah! Shinobu, this is Hoshiko. "He said with a grin, the girl giving a friendly smile while she waved at him.

"Hello." Shinobu said bluntly, sitting himself down on the couch right next to Miyagi. Miyagi paid it no mind, since the two of them had been together for so long that it didn't even faze him anymore. He merely reached over and pet the boys head softly, stroking his hair with a smile.

"Ah! Is this your son?" Hoshiko said, admiring the adoring touch that Miyagi gave to Shinobu.

Miyagi shook his head at this comment. "Oh no, he's just one of my students. Well, my only student, actually. But, he's a good kid." He continued to pet Shinobu's hair, taken aback as Shinobu pushed his hand away and sat against the couch.

"Something wrong, Shinobu?" Miyagi asked with concern. Never had Shinobu pushed his hand away like that, since he seemed to quite the opposite and push himself more into it. With that, he knew something was wrong.

_'Nothings wrong…other than you brought this woman home and you just have cute little conversations with her, and don't even bother to call me and tell me about it!' _Shinobu thought, these new confusing emotions tormented his mind as well as his heart. "Nothing." He replied, picking himself up off of the couch and going to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Miyagi asked, now confused.

"Out, for a walk." Shinobu replied, unaware that his voice was shaking.

"What are you talking about? It's snowing outside!" Miyagi said, confused as to why the boy was choosing to go for a walk now of all times.

"What does it matter to you? I'm just a student, remember!" Shinobu snapped back, running out the door without putting his shoes on and out into the below freezing weather.

"Wait, Shinobu!" Miyagi called, listening to the sound of the door slam behind him. He could only sit there in bewilderment, his concern turning into anger at the random outburst.

"What the hell is that kid thinking?" Miyagi wanted to shout, but instead kept his voice low as to not scare the woman sitting in front of him. She looked at him, now worried that the teenage boy could be in some kind of trouble going out in to the night like that. Before she could speak, she heard a slam as Miyagi put the money down angrily on the table.

"Here, I don't think I can take you home now. That's for a taxi." He muttered, pointing to the money on the table as he went to the door and threw on a pair of shoes and went straight out the door.

* * *

Shinobu had been running for so long ,he had no idea where he was anymore. Scared and filled with this unknown emotion, tears began to stream down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them away, realizing he had wiped his tears onto his bare arm, the cold now apparent to him. His feet were sore and numb from running through the snow, red and swollen as cold blood ran through them.

Running out of the house in his pajamas, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants didn't seem to be the best idea now that he had realized what he had done. Goosebumps stood on every inch of his arms, making him shiver as he now slowed to a walk, his feet sinking deeper into the layer of frozen crystals with each step. He didn't even understand it himself why he had run out of the house like that, nor did he get why he was so angry seeing Miyagi with that woman.

_'You're supposed to only laugh like that with me…'_ He thought, subconsciously jealous of Hoshiko.

The warm feeling of Miyagi's large hand came back to him, making him yearn for the feeling of that touch once more. He looked around at his surroundings, the snow making it only harder for him to figure out where he was.

_'Damn this colorblindness!' He thought, leaning against a pole in an alley and sliding down_ into the snow. He was freezing and lost, now cursing himself for having run in the wrong direction from Miyagi's home and getting himself lost.

He brought his knees to his chest and put his head on top, trying to conserve his body heat while he tried to calm himself down. Letting his mind wander, he heard a sound in the distance.

"Shinobu! Shinobu! "Miyagi had been running for almost an hour now, almost giving up on finding the troubled teenager.

_'Miyagi…' _

He crawled out from the alley, speaking softly as his voice was strained from all of his crying. "Miyagi…"

Miyagi turned around to look at him, his eyes wide as he hoped to find the person he was looking for. As he saw the mess of dirty blonde hair underneath him, all worry went out the window as he bent down and hugged Shinobu tightly.

"You idiot! Where were you?" Miyagi yelled, grabbing Shinobu by the shoulders and staring him in the eyes. Shinobu was surprised at this, never having heard this side of Miyagi before.

Not paying attention to Shinobu's reaction, Miyagi just held him close again, relieved that he had found him.

Shinobu thought back to the woman that had been in their home, and pushed him away.

"Why don't you go back to the woman sitting in your house? It seems like you two are so close!" He said sarcastically, trying to hold back his tears.

Miyagi frowned at Shinobu's reaction, letting out a sigh as he put his head into his hands. "You left before I even had a chance to explain it to you…She's one of my co-workers. Alright? We went out for drinks and I was supposed to take her home, I just had to come home and check on you first."

Shinobu stopped, finding the jealous feelings start to go away as his suspicion of the woman ceased.

"Alright, come on. Let's go home." Miyagi said, grabbing Shinobu by the wrist and helping him onto his back. Shinobu blushed, grabbing onto Miyagi's shirt as he put his head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Shinobu muttered, gripping the shirt tighter.

"It's okay, don't worry. I didn't mean to make you jealous of her." He let out a groan as Shinobu gripped his shoulder harshly.

"Well, excuse me for thinking some random woman was trying to steal you from me!" Shinobu yelled, causing Miyagi to stop dead in his tracks.

He laughed sheepishly, not sure how he should react to this confession. From the sound of it, he almost believed that Shinobu saw him as someone that was his property. Too embarassed to say anything else, he began walking again, carrying the equally silent boy on his back and let the warm breath tickle the hairs on his nape. His reaction to these words only made his embarassement worsen, he wasn't sure if the heat that was radiating from his cheeks was from the cold, or the words that had been spoken to him.

All he knew was that, after being so afraid of losing Shinobu once,

He didn't want to go through it again.

**Just so you know there will be a second half to this chapter. I was trying to build this whole thing on the idea that Shinobu would be jealous (hence the green). I know I said there would be romance, which is going to be in the second half (because I'm a jerk like that. But also because I've got chemistry work I've yet to even start on. )**

**I hope that I did a good job incorporating the "green" aspect (I wasn't going to add it at all at one point, but I felt that doing it this way would be nice. I'll have Miyagi actually explain it when i use it again in the second half)**

**Any feedback on this chapter would definitely be appreciated. **


	9. Green II

**So, I'm pretty pissed right now considering I had typed up the second half of this story. Saved it to my laptop, and decided that I would post it tomorrow and my computer shut off. Well, today I tried every different method I could to try and get it to turn on, and it wouldn't. So, I'm retyping this and hoping that I can remember everything I wrote on that other one. Grrr. D:**

Miyagi and Shinobu were in the lamp lit room, leaning against the bed while they sat next to one another. Shinobu was wrapped up in a blanket, holding a cup of hot tea while Miyagi smoked a cigarette and stared at the many paintings scattered along the floors.

_'It's so quiet.'_ Shinobu thought, taking a sip from his tea and allowing the heat to spread throughout his body. It made him feel better, his toes were still chilled from sitting in the snow for so long and the tea was starting to defrost them. He frowned as he stared at the tea, thinking back on his outburst while the two of them were alone in the snow.

_'I wonder what Miyagi thinks of me…He doesn't hate me, since he came looking for me out there.' _Shinobu let these thoughts cloud his mind, not thinking of anything else except for the dark-haired man.

Miyagi glanced over at Shinobu, who appeared lost in thought. Turning back to the pictures, he sucked in more of the nicotine and breathed out, watching the smoke that came from his lips mesh with the smoke from the cigarette.

As Miyagi parted his lips to speak, his words were cut short by a small voice.

"…I'm sorry." Shinobu gripped the cup, not sure of anything else to say other than an apology. He felt a pang in his heart, having assumed that Miyagi was still upset with him for having run off like that earlier.

Miyagi looked over at Shinobu, whose hands were shaking as he held the cup. Trying to calm the shaking boy, he slipped a hand into Shinobu's hair and caressed his scalp softly.

"It's fine. Like I said, you were just jealous, right? You little green-eyed brat. Well, green is sometimes associated with jealousy, so I think it would be a good color for you. Miyagi laughed, while getting only a confused stare from Shinobu.

"…My mom always said my eyes were gray." He muttered, extremely happy that Miyagi wasn't upset with him at all. All of his worries flew out the window as the man kept stroking his head, clearly trying to comfort him. His heartbeat increased two fold, his sense of self-control starting to slip.

Miyagi chuckled at this response, still petting Shinobu before he felt another body start to push into his own. Looking to his side, he saw Shinobu's face buried into his side and his hands gripping Miyagi's shirt tightly.

_'Ah…'_ Shinobu thought, sighing as he breathed in Miyagi's scent, getting a bit of a high as he did so. It felt nice being back by Miyagi's side, and he wanted to savor this moment as much as possible. His self-control had gone completely out of the window, now causing him to act on his emotions. He couldn't understand this feeling he got while being around Miyagi, though he knew it was something that was happening with Miyagi exclusively.

Miyagi could only stare in dumbstruck amazement, never having had Shinobu cling to him like this. Of course, he didn't mind having Shinobu so close since he always loved having the boy around him at all times. In the dark, he could see the boy's tinted red ears as he breathed heavily, deeply inhaling his scent.

Without saying another word, Miyagi just went back to stroking Shinobu's hair.

"Miyagi…sleep in here tonight." Shinobu ordered, still holding onto Miyagi.

Miyagi chose not to argue with the boys demand, instead just lifting the blanket and wrapping it around the half of Shinobu that was latched around him.

Soon enough, Shinobu's head was lying quietly on Miyagi's lap. Miyagi sighed, leaning his head backwards as he stared at the ceiling. He recognized this ache in his heart all too well, which only caused him greater discomfort.

_'I should just face facts…'_

Miyagi bent down and picked Shinobu up, laying him down softly onto his own bed. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and pecked Shinobu on his forehead softly.

On the other end, Shinobu had been drifting in and out of sleep, still indulging in the warmth from the other body in the room before he felt himself being taken away from that warmth and carried off of the ground, being set down onto his own bed.

_'Miyagi…?' _He thought sleepily, opening his eyes slightly as he saw the dark haired man hovering over him and felt a pair of lips touch his skin.

"Miyagi?" He asked aloud.

Miyagi jumped at this sound, a lump forming in his throat as he had been caught.

**So, BLAH. D: This was nothing like how I had originally had it go, but it doesn't matter now since my laptop won't come on. ;-; I think that it's still good though! Hopefully, you guys do too. D:**


	10. Pink

**While waiting on my mom to come pick me up from school, I've decided that I'm going to type up a new chapter. I've got a replacement laptop at the moment (Thank god) and so I can type up more cute chapters just for you guys! :D I'm hoping she shows soon, however. I'm sooo hungry. ;-;**

"_Love always brings difficulties, that is true, but the good side of it is that it gives energy"_

"Miyagi…?" A sleepy voice called, causing Miyagi to freeze where he sat as looked at the boys half-lidded eyes looking back up at him.

He contemplated escape, his mind trying to form a valid excuse as to why he would have kissed the boy on the forehead so tenderly. Never had he thought of the possibility of the boy being awake, which only further caused him embarrassment.

Shinobu picked a hand up, his fingertips sliding across the spot that Miyagi had kissed as he blinked sleepily and tried to focus, his vision going blurry once more as sleep started to take him over and caused him to call back into his slumber.

The lump in Miyagi's throat quickly subsided as the boy fell back asleep, his hand now on his forehead as he continued to sleep. Grateful that Shinobu was such a sound sleeper, he tiptoed to the door and as he grabbed the handle, he glanced back one more time to look at the quietly sleeping face that was lying in the bed.

_'To think…I've fallen for a kid like him.'_With that thought, he exited the room.

* * *

Miyagi tossed and turned in his bed, trying not to wake up to allow himself even a few more minutes in his bed. Luckily, all of his students from his morning classes said that they would be out today for a club activity, so he was able to sleep in a little while longer before he had to go teach.

"Not now…I'm busy." He muttered in his sleep, rolling around a bit more before a nauseating aroma caused him to spring right up out of bed. The smell was bad enough to make him retch as he heard the sounds of water running and something cooking.

_'Shinobu…?'_ He thought, yawning as he picked himself up out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen to find the blonde haired boy standing over a stove, a pair of chopsticks in hand while he poked at something that was cooking on the stove.

"Good morning." He said, his voice strained as he tried not to breathe in more of the toxic fumes and fanned them away with his hand.

"Good morning." Shinobu replied in his nonchalant tone, poking at something that was in the frying pan that appeared to be burned fish covered in cabbage.

_'What the heck is this kid trying to do?'_ Miyagi thought, scratching his head softly.

"So…erm, what are you doing?" He asked, walking closer to the cooking dish.

Shinobu glanced up at him before turning his attention back to the food.

"It's my parent's anniversary today. So, I figured I would make them something to eat. I found fish and cabbage in your fridge, so I wanted to practice a bit. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine but…Is that all it is? It smells a bit…off."

"Oh, that's because I found some prawn stock in your cabinet and I thought it would be okay tasting a little sweet so I chopped up a few beets and stuck them in there."

_'So that's it…' _Miyagi thought, staring off into space as he cursed the fact that he would be the one to be eating this later.

"Well, go sit down. I want you to try this." Shinobu ordered.

Miyagi reluctantly walked to the table, sitting down as he picked up the newspaper to read.

"Have you gotten them a gift?" Miyagi asked, looking over at Shinobu who was putting the beet flavored fish onto a plate.

"Not really, I haven't had the time." Shinobu replied, setting the plate down in front of Miyagi who cringed at the smell.

Miyagi lifted his chopsticks, he picked at the fish as though to stall actually eating it since he was afraid of what it would taste like.

Shinobu watched him, nervous himself considering he wasn't a very good cook. Finally, after Miyagi's temporizing, he started to get discouraged.

"You don't have to eat it, you know." He muttered.

Miyagi could hear the sudden change in Shinobu's tone, understanding that his stalling had hurt the boy's feelings. Sighing softly, he picked a piece of fish up with his chopsticks. He stuck the piece in his mouth, keeping a stoic expression while he chewed.

"It's not like it's inedible. It's good, no worries." Miyagi said, trying to encourage him.

"Jeez, don't patronize me." Shinobu spat, blushing at the compliment.

Miyagi laughed to himself, forcing more pieces of fish down his throat while he watched Shinobu keep a hand over his face, staring at the walls as he tried not to make eye contact with him.

_'He's so cute…'_ Miyagi thought, finishing the last of his food and going to go make a pot of coffee to start off his morning. Standing in the kitchen, he started to pull out the canister of coffee grounds.

"Why don't we go get your parents a gift?" He asked, scooping coffee into the tiny machine. "I have time before I have to go teach anymore classes."

"…A-Alright." Shinobu said back, his hand still over part of his face.

* * *

Shinobu sat in the car, staring up at the clouds that covered the sky as light flurries of snow still fell on the ground. He then watched all of the people walking by, seeing only flashes of black, white and gray as they passed by the small shops scattered along the streets. There were a few that caught his eye, such as an old bookstore as well as cafes.

'_I think Miyagi goes to that café all the time…' _Shinobu thought, remembering back to the times that Miyagi would stop by on his way home and bring him a cup home all of the time.

"We're here." Miyagi said, stopping across from a large flower shop and looking over at Shinobu with a smile. Shinobu said nothing but instead stepped out of the car quietly and walked towards the shop with Miyagi in tow.

As the two of them walked in, they heard a friendly voice call out to them.

"Ah! Welcome." An extremely tall gentleman, with dark hair that appeared almost dark blue in a certain light, walked from behind the counter, giving a warm smile to the two who had just entered.

Miyagi gave a smile back before going to look around at the flowers, Shinobu just looking at them curiously while he tried to make out the different colors. There were a few that were easily noticeable, such as yellow and white that he figured out on the spot. As he kept looking around, he was met with one color that he had never been able to notice before.

The color appeared to be lighter than black, his eyes picking up on the shade of black indicating that whatever it was, it wasn't completely black. His mind tried to process through the many different colors he was able to somewhat comprehend, though none of them fit with this new color.

_'What the heck is this…?_' He thought, looking intently at a bouquet of roses which caused the employee to assume that he wasn't sure on what he would be getting because of his intense staring.

"Ahh…Do you need any help?" He asked politely, getting the same intense stare directed towards him now.

"Yes. Can you tell me what color these flowers are?" He asked bluntly, Miyagi not hearing this conversation in the least as he was too busy flipping through a catalogue.

"…Those are red, sir." The shopkeeper replied confused as to how the boy couldn't see what color the flowers were considering it was plainly obvious. Assuming that he was just playing a silly joke, he laughed along with him. Shinobu frowned at this laughter, thinking that the man may have been teasing him.

Before Shinobu broke into one of his childish rages, Miyagi stepped in and began petting his hair nervously.

"Haha. Don't mind him; he's lost when it comes to colors. Practically colorblind, really." Miyagi said, ruffling Shinobu's hair softly. "I'm not very big when it comes to flowers, so do you mind showing me what kinds of flowers are good for anniversary gifts?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, right this way." The dark haired worker said with a smile, directing the older man back to the flower catalogue.

Shinobu stared at the flowers, wondering about this color that Miyagi hadn't ever bothered to describe to him.

* * *

As the two of them were back in the car, Shinobu held a bouquet of lavender flowers in his arms while he sat in the passenger's seat.

Miyagi looked down at his watch, still having had an hour before he was to go to his job. At this thought, he let out a sigh. He didn't want to leave the teen just yet, though he knew he would due to his conscience as a teacher never letting him live it down no matter how much he tried.

As Shinobu held these flowers, he started thinking back on how many times his father had given his mother flowers before, roses just like these although they were of a shade similar to what was identified as that mysterious red color that the flower shop worker had talked about only moments ago.

'_Is red supposed to mean something?' _Shinobu thought, assuming it must have been an old person thing that he was too young to understand just yet. He then turned to Miyagi for reassurance.  
"Miyagi, what's the point of giving red roses to one another? I mean, my parents do it all of the time for their anniversary, so I just wanted to know if it's an old person thing or what." He said awkwardly, causing Miyagi to practically choke on his own tongue at this question.

"Erm…No." Miyagi said, regaining his composure. "People usually give red roses as a symbol of love and passion. Red is usually known as a passionate color, anyways."

Shinobu pondered this sentence for a moment before he decided to ask another question.

"Miyagi, have you ever been in love?"

**I'm stopping it right here! Only cause I'm tired and I've been trying to write this over a period of a few days now, even though the AN at the beginning has stayed only cause I was too lazy to change it and I have been trying to write this while waiting for my mom anyways.**

I'm glad I finally found a suitable way to tie in the actual romance and love here. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers; I just usually leave them there when I'm too lazy to keep typing. Don't cut out my kidneys. D:


	11. Pink II

**So, I just got home from volunteering at a middle school concession stand. As tired as I am, I still decided that I would post a new chapter considering I cut that other one short due to my utter laziness as an author. D:**

The car was silent as Shinobu waited on an answer from the driver. He couldn't even believe it himself as to why he was so curious, since it wasn't his business to know such a thing anyways. He was sure that the silence meant that Miyagi was uncomfortable with his question, which only made him feel like an idiot for having asked something like that. Still, he wasn't embarrassed for asking.

"Yes, once." Miyagi said, lighting a cigarette and rolling down the window slightly to give the younger boy a chance to breathe some fresh air. He wasn't completely lying, since the person he was currently in love with was the one who had asked him the question in the first place. Of course, he had to stop himself from saying something like 'You're the only person', since he considered lines like that so ridiculously cheesy they made him want to groan just from hearing them. Still, having had Shinobu asks that question peaked his interest in why Shinobu would want to know such information. Choosing to ignore his silent desire that Shinobu would fall for an older gentleman such as himself, he just continued to drive.

"Then, what is it like?" Shinobu asked, picking off a rose petal and feeling the texture of the flower piece.

Miyagi paused for a moment, not sure what he would say to such a question. It had always been the same for him when he had feelings for someone, though he would only have small crushes on girls back in high school and a bit of college. Never had he truly been in love, even though he could definitely tell the difference between loving someone and merely an infatuation. As he pondered the question, he started to understand his own feelings more and more, which just made him, feel a strange mix of emotions that tortured his heart.

"If I had to describe it, it's like you're just floating around in a big group of colors. Every color of the rainbow, in fact. Since, sometimes you just feel like you're on the top of the world and other times you think back on your love and depending on how it is, you may start to really wonder if the other person loves you back. But, it's mostly a happy feeling, where you get butterflies in your stomach and other weird yet sweet feelings or at least I imagine it to be when it happened to me. Don't worry; you'll know what it's like when it happens to you." Miyagi tried to make it sound more like a pep talk as well as a reference back to the boys art lessons rather than him pouring his heart out. He glanced over at Shinobu, who seemed to be blankly staring at the roses in front of him.

'_Every color of the rainbow, huh?'_ He thought, petting the flowers softly. He then thought back on his own feelings, finally starting to piece together his own answer to why he felt like this around Miyagi. It was at this moment he started to form a small plan in his head as to what he would do once he met up with his parents.

_'He sure asks a lot of questions.'_ Miyagi thought, pulling up to the hospital that his father stayed at. He saw the slender blue car his parents owned, since the fact that it was obviously rare for people of his class to own such a car.

Stopping the vehicle, he watched as the teenage boy exited the car and mumbled a goodbye. He wasn't bothered by it in the least, due to the fact that Shinobu wasn't a very friendly person to begin with. "Well, your parents are going to like the flowers I'm sure. Also, I'll buy a bigger present when I come to pick you up after classes, alright?" with the last sentence being said, he gave a big grin which only got a small nod from Shinobu. At this, he drove away.

Shinobu watched Miyagi drive away, deciding that he would go meet his parents and made his way into the building. He frowned at the interior; the majority of it was an off white, which only made him feel on edge the entire time he was inside. As he walked to the front desk to talk to the woman to allow him farther inside, memories came flooding back to him.

_'Ugh…it reminds me of when I first figured out I was colorblind.'_ Shinobu thought bitterly, the day he found out about the cursed condition was the worst day of his life and remembering it always brought back that sickening ache in his heart once more.

_'Though, without the colorblindness, I wouldn't have wanted to go to an art university…nor would I have gotten this far with Miyagi so…I guess it's okay.' _he thought, trying to convince himself that his condition wasn't too bad. Although, his understanding of the things he couldn't see only became better after meeting Miyagi so it made him hate it less and less.

As he approached the counter, he began speaking to the woman behind the desk. As the conversed, he told her about his father as well as his information, flashing an ID when necessary to prove his identity.

"Alright, it will be on the fifth floor. The elevator is down this hall, there should be a green line to follow if you're confused." She said with a smile, handing him a visitor's pass.

Shinobu scowled at the last line. He hated the idea of people using colors to show direction, since it only further reminded him that he lived in a colorful world that he hadn't an idea in the slightest what it truly was. It wasn't as though he expected them to make things specifically for people like him since his condition was extremely rare, he just felt like the black sheep of the world. Trying to get his mind off of the negativity, he just followed the line to the elevator and made his way up.

Upon getting up the elevator, he walked to his father's hospital room with the bouquet of flowers still in his hands and tapped on the door. There was only the sound of giggling heard, his mothers exclusively. Giving a small groan, since he knew his parents must've been doing something that he would've have wanted to see, he heard the doorknob rattle and then watched as it turned and flung open.

"Oh, why hello there Shinobu!" His mother said gleefully, gesturing him in and taking the bouquet from his arms before he even had the chance to present them properly. She pushed him to the chair that was sitting next to his father's bed, forcing him to sit.

As he sat, he looked at the many other gifts that were scattered about the room. A few more bouquets of roses sat around the room, most of them being what he determined as 'red'. There were also cards that had been sitting on the table next to him, the window being closed so that they wouldn't blow away.

His mother had been rummaging through a few gift bags, seeming to be searching for something fiercely before pulling it out with a loud 'Ah-hah!' This caused Shinobu as well as his father to jump in surprise, wondering what had gotten her so excited that she had to yell like that. She then pulled out a clear vase, putting the lavender flowers that Shinobu had given her down in those before setting them apart from the others.

"Sorry about that, it was driving me crazy looking for them!" She said with a big grin, sitting down next to Shinobu's sickly father.

Shinobu gave a soft smile back, clearly not happy seeing that his father was still in the hospital. It was apparent how pale the man had become, the white pigmentation of his skin only lightened from the last time Shinobu saw him. His face had become sunken, making him look as though he hadn't been eating well. This caused him great alarm, making him shake his father in distress.

"Father, have you been eating well?"

His father only gave a small laugh back, putting a hand on top of Shinobu's. "Don't worry, Shinobu. I'm eating well, very well in fact. Even though, I made a reservation a month ago for the restaurant your mother wanted to go to…but, that's already gone out the window now. Haha, it would have been nice to get to eat some of that." His dad joked, looking over at his mother who only smiled back.

"Yes, it would have." She replied simply, trying not to show the amount of worry she held.

Shinobu felt relieved, knowing that at least his father was doing well and may soon be discharged. Or, so he assumed anyways. After more idle chat, the question he had brought Miyagi soon came back to his mind, making him only wonder further. Deciding to ask, he looked to his parents for a different opinion.

"Mother, Father…" He started, looking up at them and interrupting their talk and causing them to look over at him. This caused his mother frown, now afraid that something terrible had happened.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, thinking that something was wrong between Shinobu and his art teacher that he was currently residing with. "Did he say something to you?" She questioned, about to go on a question rampage before his father kindly stopped her.

"Sweetheart, let him speak before you go jumping to conclusions."

Shinobu took in a deep breath, looking both his parents in the eyes while his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What's it like when you're in love?" He saw the shocked faces of his parents, clearly the two of them were surprised due to the fact that Shinobu never showed an interest in anyone or anything, especially not emotions.

"Erm…Well, uh…" His father stuttered, nervous since he never thought he would actually have such a talk with his own son. He had mixed emotions on the topic, excited that his son liked a girl but at the same time worried since this was the first incident he knew of where his son would feel like this. After a bit more stuttering, his mother calmly cut in.

"Do you like someone, Shinobu?" She asked, getting a shrug of the shoulders from Shinobu.

"I'm not sure." Shinobu said, trying to get reassurance from his parents.

"Well, how does this girl make you feel?"

"He- Er, she makes me feel really weird inside. I guess it's a good feeling though, because I only get it around her. If It was something bad, I know I wouldn't have stuck around her as much as I usually do. But, my heart races and my chest hurts and-"Before he could finish his sentence, his mothers face immediately lit up as she hugged her little boy.

"You're in love! How cute!" She squealed, hugging him excitedly. In the midst of the hug, he looked over at his father who only smiled sheepishly. "I can't believe this! My son's first love! Oh, I must meet this girl! What's her name?"

"Miya…ko." He said, almost letting the identity of his true love slip. He just shifted a bit in the chair, watching as his mother beamed at hearing his news.

"I have an idea." She said with a grin, walking back to the multitude of roses that were scattered in vases around the room. Examining them for a bit, she pulled out the biggest rose she could find and walked back over to the uncomfortable teenager.

"A red rose always means love…So, give this to her and just tell her how you feel! Don't hold back! A cute boy like you will definitely win her heart!" His mother encouraged enthusiastically, getting a not so enthusiastic response from her lovestruck son.

"If she turns you down, I'm here for a pep-talk." His father added, also trying to help him. "She's crazy if she does though."

Shinobu took the rose, happy that his parents had so much faith in him. Although, he didn't have the same amount of faith in himself which only made matters worse.

'_So, it's love.'_ Shinobu thought, even blunt in his acceptance of such an idea.

**Whoo! Super long chapter. For those of you that may also be wondering why this is called "Pink" when the theme is clearly red. Well, I find that pink is just a lighter version of red. And therefore, they're getting into the romance, but it's not a very passionate romance like red should be. You'll know from a rating change (Which, I should've just put it at M in the first place considering I thought of this story from merely a sex scene anyways) that a "Red" scene is happening now. XD**


	12. Red

**Something that I should have done a long time ago ,that I didn't, was actually go through the trouble of mentioning what Shinobu's father has. I actually fully intended to keep him in the dark about it and have his parents just leave him with the idea that "He's sick" since they wouldn't want to worry their poor little boy like that. D: **

"_Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence."_

The sun was now setting, the sky surrounding the big ball of light started to go from that calm blue to a vibrant pink and a sullen purple as it sunk further down. Shinobu's father stared out of the window, looking over at the way the sun set as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. The sight of the sun setting always made him feel better, since it always reminded him of when he would do such a thing with his son when he was younger. Even so, he still believed that Shinobu had become such a fine young man, even after the way he had gone from such a happy boy to the sour person he was today.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his wife calling softly to him. Turning to face her, he saw her gesture down to her lap to find his said son's head lying down on her lap, his arms supporting his head like a pillow. He stifled a chuckle at the sight.

"He must be tired." He said, getting a nod back from his wife.

"Well, he's been here for a few hours now. Poor Miyagi must be busy, what with being a college professor and all." She said, glancing down at her watch. Shinobu had gotten to the hospital around noon, the time now being 6:00.

As though on cue, they heard the sounds of faint footsteps becoming louder and louder as a dark figure approached the door. As the door flung open, they saw an out of breath Miyagi looking back at them with a wrapped box underneath his arm. It was clear he had run here, considering how tired he was. Trying to calm himself down, he spoke through breaths.

"Sorry I'm late," He started. "A meeting ran late, and I couldn't get out of it no matter how hard I tried. Then I had to run to get you an anniversary present. Er, happy anniversary, by the way. Shinobu wanted to make something for you guys, but-"His rambling was cut short as the teen woke slowly, looking back to see who had been making so much noise.

"Who is it?" He said, his voice slurred due to having just woke from his nap. He could only make out bits and pieces of the person, the neutral colors all running together in his vision.

"Ah, Shinobu. Sorry that I'm late, I really didn't intend to make you wait so long. As an apology, I'll let you have whatever you want for dinner tonight." Miyagi replied, setting down the box along with the other flowers and gifts the couple had.

Shinobu's mom merely motioned her hand as though she was swatting something away. "No need to worry so much, Yoh. By all means, it's fine if you had work to do. It wasn't like anyone was going to get angry." She said, getting a reassuring nod from her father.

"Thank you for taking care of him, Yoh. I do hope that he isn't too much of a handful, since most teenage boys are." His father added.

Miyagi shook his head, not making any comment back. He looked back over at Shinobu, who was rubbing his eyes in order to wake himself back up. He then saw as Shinobu began searching for something he appeared to have lost.

"Is something wrong?" Miyagi asked.

His question was answered as Shinobu picked up a red rose, giving a sigh of relief to have the flower back in his possession.

"Well, we wouldn't want to lose that." His mother joked, giving a small giggle as her son blushed in response.

Shinobu didn't want to be in the room much longer, deciding to stand and go towards the door, pushing Miyagi out of the way as he exited.

"So, have you heard any news about Shinobu's college choices yet, Yoh?" Shinobu's father asked as Miyagi sat down in a chair, grabbing out a cigarette from his pocket only to remember his surroundings and return it to its box.

"I haven't, I only know that he's wanted help in his art so that he could go to an art university. He never mentioned anything about actually going anywhere, though." Miyagi said, tapping his fingers against the chair to distract himself from his urge to smoke.

"Really? He told me just earlier that he had already gotten an acceptance letter from a college abroad in Australia this morning in the mail, one that he was planning on going to. I assumed that you had known." His father said, genuinely surprised that Miyagi didn't know and that Shinobu didn't tell him, considering the two of them lived under the same roof day after day.

Miyagi's heart nearly stopped at this news. The only thought that ran through his mind was that he couldn't understand why. Why hadn't Shinobu told him this first? Too surprised for words, he merely stood and bowed, giving his goodbyes to Shinobu's parents as he decided to confirm this with the person in question.

As he walked through the hallways, he felt as though he could see Shinobu standing before him with a suitcase handle in one hand and a plane ticket in the other. Although he tried not to let it bother him, his body started to move faster on its own as he found himself chasing after the figment of his imagination, the imaginary Shinobu that was walking farther out of his reach.

Shinobu stood next to the elevator, waiting for his ride home to appear in front of him so that they could go home together. He played with the rose in his hands, remembering his mother's words.

_'Just tell him how I feel. I can do that.' _He thought, remembering all of the things the two of them had gone through since they first met. From the meeting in the park to watching the sunrise, even though the pain in his eyes was more than unbearable that day due to the sunlight, he didn't care. He just enjoyed the heat that fell down onto him. Remembering such warm thoughts made him smile softly, though he was dragged out of his reminiscing as he heard the ding from the elevator.

_'Hurry up, Miyagi.'_ He thought angrily, still staring at the rose. At that moment, he felt a hand grab his wrist and drag him into the elevator.

"Hey!" Shinobu yelled, tugging his wrist back to meet with the mysterious stranger who had grabbed him. "I was waiting for someone, you know." He growled.

"I know you were, and I'm here now." Miyagi replied, leaning against the wall of the elevator as he tried to catch his breath. As he stood there, he put a hand onto his face and tried to settle his nerves. He had already gotten over the initial shock of figuring out such news that Shinobu hadn't told him, and now it had turned into anger.

The elevator was silent; the ding from the elevator passing through each floor was heard as well as the shuffling of the two bodies.

Once the elevator doors opened up, Miyagi grabbed onto Shinobu once more and ran right out of the hospital. Shinobu was surprised at this, trying to keep up with the taller and apparently much faster man as he bolted towards the car.

"Oi, Miyagi! Slow down! Hey!" Shinobu called, his words apparently not getting through to the man who continued to keep running like there was something chasing them. As they approached the car, Miyagi pressed the button on his keys to unlock it from afar, opening the door and throwing the teen into the passenger's seat.

Shinobu was still confused by all of this, his feet hurt from running in shoes he wasn't comfortable with running in since he wasn't much of a tennis shoes person. Groaning softly from the pain, he rubbed the outside of his dress shoes as he glanced back over at the man who sat down harshly in the driver's seat.

"What gives, Miyagi?" He asked, angry now that Miyagi had single handedly caused his feet to be sore as well as almost ruining his shoes. At this point, he felt as though he deserved an answer.

Miyagi merely gripped the steering wheel as he kept his head down as well as his voice low, afraid he would fly off the handle at this point if he didn't try to maintain some self control.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his voice a bit shaky as he continued to grip the steering wheel.

Shinobu clearly hadn't a clue what to say to Miyagi's vague question, now curious as to why Miyagi was so agitated and what he had neglected to tell him.

"Tell you what?" Shinobu replied, still a bit vexed.

"What do you mean 'Tell you what'? The fact that you got a letter today from a college in Australia you planned on going to! You never even bothered to tell me! I figured I'd be the first person to know!" Miyagi was now beyond angry; thinking about how Shinobu didn't tell him on purpose only infuriated him more. Although, his attitude seemed more hurt than angry.

Shinobu looked over at the silhouette of the older man that kept his head against the steering wheel. He was saddened by the sight, his whole attitude softened as he reached a hand out, and gripped Miyagi's coat.

"M-M-Miyagi," He stammered. "I forgot, I really did. I wasn't trying to make you upset, I just, it slipped my mind." Shinobu's expression seemed so innocent, a change from his usual face that was always filled with apathy and irritation.

Miyagi calmed down upon hearing this, deciding to accept the apology and not to show anymore of his bad side to the boy sitting next to him. Deciding to not mention anything else, he merely changed th e subject as he started the car.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

As they walked into the home, kicking off their shoes and putting on a pair of slippers as they entered. Miyagi took off his large black coat, setting it down on the coat rack and taking the bags of ingredients to the table so that he could start making dinner. Looking over at the boy who sat down on the couch, he saw him yawning softly and fiddling with the rose in his hand.

_'Jeez, he must really like that flower.' _Miyagi thought, pulling out some fish from the bag. "So, how was the hospital visit?" He asked.

"It was nice. My parents liked the flowers we gave them; we talked about some past things like family members and what we would do when father is discharged," He said while he didn't look up from the flower. "I also asked my mom about that love thing."

"Did you now?" Miyagi replied, assuming his explanation had been enough.

"Yeah, I asked her about what love is like. She asked me if I was in love with someone, but I wasn't sure until I told her how I felt about that person. So, apparently it's love, and my mom said I should give this rose to the person I'm in love with when I tell them." He said, standing from the couch and making his way towards the kitchen were Miyagi stood.

"Ah," Miyagi uttered. He had expected that a teenager like him would be in love with someone, yet having his own expectations proven right. The fact that he was getting upset over it made him feel like an idiot. _'She's probably cute too. Much younger than me, that's for sure, since our age difference goes into the double digits. Augh, calm down Miyagi, you're becoming pessimistic. Just, look on the bright side; he's finally come to terms with his own feelings.' _

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" Miyagi asked. "Or guy." He added the last bit as a joke, laughing sheepishly as he finished cutting one vegetable and started on another. "By all means, if you two want to make a date somewhere, I'll help." As he started to chop green peppers, he saw something out of the corner of his eye start to creep near his face until it was fully in sight. Setting down the knife, he stared at the red rose that was blocking his vision of anything and everything else.

"Er, I see it, Shinobu," Miyagi said, not understanding why Shinobu had shoved the flower into his face other than the fact that he wanted to brag about his first love, which only caused him irritation. "Listen, I love the fact that you've found yourself a girlfriend, but lets not shove our happiness onto the bachelor, alright?" He pushed the flower away; only to have it shoved right back to his face.

"We aren't even together, not yet at least. I planned on telling y-…her tonight. But, I need her to take the rose first." Shinobu said, holding the flower to Miyagi's face.

"Then, go give it to her!"

Shinobu was growing tired of trying to hint something to the old man, assuming a blunt confession would only scare the man.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you, you bastard!" He yelled.

Miyagi's eyes widened on this statement, turning to face Shinobu who was staring angrily back at him. His lips moved as though he was saying something, yet he made no noise.

"Excuse me?" Miyagi asked, trying to make sure he hadn't heard the boy wrong nor had the boy lost his mind for a split second.

"I said I love you."

"That's what I thought I'd heard…" Miyagi said, sighing as he put a hand on the counter, the other hand sitting on his face as he sighed. "Do you even understand what you're saying right now, Shinobu?"

"Of course. I asked my parents about how I felt about you, and they said it's love. What's not to understand?" He said arrogantly, staring down at the other man as though he were some kind of idiot.

Miyagi looked down at the rose that sat on the counter in front of him. He tried to keep his composure, his otherwise calm demeanor was slowly breaking apart as Shinobu stood there watching. Overwhelmed with the desire he had been suppressing since the day he had come to terms with his own feelings, he turned to his side and cupped the back of Shinobu's head. Before Shinobu could react, the older man's lips were planted on top of his own, kissing him so sweetly he wasn't sure what to do other than to kiss back, closing his eyes as he accepted all of it.

Miyagi noticed such an acceptance, which only caused him to want to kiss the boy further. Feeling himself unable to stop, he broke the kiss and kept Shinobu in his arms, putting his hands onto Shinobu's shoulders as he heaved a sigh.

"You're just too damn cute, you know that?" Miyagi asked, slipping his hand into Shinobu's as he exited the kitchen, dragging the boy along with him.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked, confused as to why they were suddenly switching locations like this.

"You gave me a red rose, without the slightest idea of what it truly means. And now I fully intend to show you."

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please. D: Well, there you have it folks! It's called red only because I don't think it's very light anymore, especially towards the end. XD I do hope it wasn't going too fast. By all means, let me know if it was. Anyways, I don't have anything else to say other than the last chapter before the Epilogue is next. NOOOOO. Haha. Dx **


	13. Red II

**I had something witty to say here, but then I realized that it would sound dumb. Any of you still wondering about that whole Shinobu's father thing, I'm going to write it down in the epilogue.**

**So…lemons, anyone? ;D It was kind of hard to write, honestly, cause when I think back on all of the times Shinobu and Miyagi have had sex, Miyagi NEVER goes for the chest, or at least he doesn't take the chance to taste the boy a little first, he just goes straight for the goodies. Therefore, pardon me if my lemon for these guys doesn't start off so well (or go so well for that matter).**

**I'm tired from doing a PSAT all day, but I knew if I didn't write this I would never get it done. Damn fanfictions distracting me from Chemistry work. XD**

Shinobu laid on the bed, the older man hovering above him as the two shared another kiss, one filled with a hungry lust that seemed to be insatiable.

As they kissed, Miyagi made his way to the buttons on Shinobu's dress shirt, starting to unbutton the small plastic discs that were blocking from the small hard buds that lay inside. When a few of the buttons had come undone, he heard Shinobu moan softly from his body being exposed to the cold air, making him realize how hot his body really was.

Moving downwards, his hand followed suit to the boy's trousers, quickly undoing the button while he nibbled on Shinobu's collarbone, drawing more moans from him while he writhed, pushing his hips up against the older mans hand as he urged him to dive deeper in.

The encouragement from Shinobu's body only increased Miyagi's appetite as his hand slipped on the outside of Shinobu's briefs, rubbing the outside with merely a finger up and down while the clothed member twitched from this friction. Shinobu let out a gasp from this, reaching his hands out to grab onto Miyagi's shirt while his head tossed and turned from side to side.

_'Oh god.' _Shinobu thought, his toes curling from the touches while electricity seemed to be running through his legs and causing him to tense from it. He felt the sweat as well as other body fluids start to leak from his nether regions, making him crave more of the intoxicating touches that Miyagi gave him.

"Miyagi." Shinobu moaned, squirming as he tried to guide the hands man underneath the cloth. Miyagi took this as a sign to stop teasing, his hand maneuvering into the briefs and grabbing hold of the sticky length and pumping it with his hand slowly at first then quickening his pace.

As he pumped, Shinobu felt that same rush that caused him to become dizzy while his legs tensed once more, his toes curling even farther as the rush became more and more intense with each passing second.

"Wai-, Miyagi…I'm comi-…ah…ahhhnnnn!" He couldn't even hear the sounds of his own voice anymore, realizing his mind was only focused on the pleasure he was receiving now as he reached his peak. His insides started to contract, his moaning shut off quickly by Miyagi's lips crashing into his own.

Miyagi couldn't even control himself as the sound filled his ears, ignoring the mess on his hands as he undid his own pants to loosen the pressure and prepare himself for what was soon to come. He now found no need for the boy's pants to be one, removing them in one swift movement along with the undergarments and spreading Shinobu's legs apart.

Shinobu's face was flushed from all of the excitement while he breathed heavily, still a bit dizzy from having such a fierce orgasm. Though, with no time to catch his breath or a warning of some sort, Miyagi's tongue was now lapping at his entrance.

"Ahhh…Ah..." Shinobu couldn't even form a sentence, too busy shaking with anticipation while Miyagi continued to play with him, slipping two fingers in and twisting them around, trying to get Shinobu used to the feeling. Though, at this point, Shinobu knew what he wanted and he was getting more and more frustrated knowing that Miyagi was taking his time giving it to him.

"H-Hurry up!" He growled, his fingers playing with the sheets while Miyagi's fingers continued to push into him.

"Aren't we an angry one?" Miyagi teased, slipping his fingers out while he sat back up, positioning himself to penetrate the young boy at any moment.

"S-Shut up!" Was the only answer Shinobu could muster at this point.

"Red can stand for anger…angry & loving. Red seems like it would suit you best." Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ear while he connected their bodies together, pushing in slowly all the way to the hilt. He groaned softly from pushing into the tight entry, feeling as Shinobu started to tighten around him.

"Relax." Miyagi commanded, the shaking boy only giving a small shake of the head in response while tears started to flow from his eyes from the pain.

"I can't, it hurts too much!" Shinobu cried as the older man pulled out and thrust in once more, continuing his rhythm of pounding into him.

"Bear with it, it will get better soon. Just breathe slowly, like I am." Miyagi instructed.

"Miyagi…ahn…I love you." Shinobu cried, grabbing onto the man he was so in love with.

* * *

Miyagi sat up in his bed, tired from the passionate sex he had just had with his current art student who lay sleeping next to him. He smiled at this face, enjoying seeing the peaceful side of Shinobu although he preferred the little angry Shinobu that would pout angrily and yell things at him much more. He reached over and stroked through those blonde locks, pausing as he got the sudden urge to draw.

Pulling out a sketchpad as well as a pencil from his nightstand, he began to stroke markings onto the paper.

Shinobu heard the faint sounds of the pencil, the noise disrupting his otherwise peaceful sleep. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and blinked a bit, looking in the direction of the man whom he just shared his body with. The sounds were annoying him greatly as he got up on his hands to tell the other man off, he saw the distinct faint gray of the paper in the dark.

"What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as he lost all strength and promptly fell back into the bed. He wasn't even aware of the pain in his lower half after their activities had ended, but he was fully aware of it now. His body felt heavier than lead, and the pain radiated through his back.

"Well, I was drawing something before you so beautifully decided to wake up." Miyagi said, a tint of sarcasm in his voice as he sighed.

"Wait, what?" Shinobu replied, taking the sketchbook from the man and gesturing for him to turn the light on. When the lamp turned on, Shinobu's face went scarlet at what he saw.

In the drawing was his face as he had been sleeping only moments ago, not done as the man had only gotten his face and part of his shoulder before he woke up to tell him about how annoying the sounds of his drawing had become. The comment was now in the darkest part of his mind, already forgotten as he continued to stare at the sketch.

_'Damn it, if I wasn't so tired, I'd hug him right now.' _ Shinobu thought, cursing his weak body for not being able to handle such rigorous exercise. As he pushed the pad back towards Miyagi, the older man merely bent down and kissed him on the forehead softly.

At this, Shinobu remembered his dream that he had about Miyagi kissing him on the forehead and buried his face into the pillow. _'It feels exactly the way I thought it would.' _He thought, too happy for words.

Miyagi watched as Shinobu drifted back to sleep, deciding he would do the same as he sunk underneath the covers and moved closer to the other body. Clutching Shinobu tightly, he buried his face into his hair and breathed in the heavenly scent.

"I love you, Shinobu." He said aloud, unaware that the boy hadn't completely fallen to sleep yet.

_'I love you too.' _

**I feel like I should write a really depressing fic after all of this fucking love going around. XD So, tell me how I did on this chapter. I felt it really wasn't my best work, but the best I could do with this couple. I'd love to hear feedback. :D This story has even more reviews than my last one, which makes me SO happy, you guys have no idea. (: I smile hardcore when I see reviews or alerts, even if I say you don't have to if you don't wanna.**


	14. Spectrum  End

**So, I was going to add another chapter in between this one and the epilogue…but, instead I decided I would just add flashbacks. :D Also, I don't state where it happens. So, if it goes into **_italics _**without the little apostrophes around it, then it's a flashback. I'm sure you all would've caught onto that though but, for fair warning, I put it.**

Thanks to all of my readers, especially Scriverane, Christa-Hime loves yaoi, Miyuku-tan, xMoymoy and Melancholy dreams (If I forgot your name, I apologize) for keeping up with this story since the beginning. :)

**Now then, last chapter!**

"_As we advance in life it becomes more and more difficult, but in fighting the difficulties the inmost strength of the heart is developed."_

The art building was filled with paintings that contrasted with its peach colored walls, making some of them stand out brightly while others looked fairly dark and dull against it. In the midst of all of the college students that walked around, admiring the artwork, there was a dark haired man that was staring at one painting. He hadn't moved since he got there, trying to shake off the nicotine craving he always got inside of a building.

His eyes went down to the nameplate underneath, which read in golden letters 'SHINOBU TAKATSUKI'. This only further reminded him of who he was waiting for, looking down at his watch and checking the time.

_'Jeez, I know Tokyo University is big, but you didn't have to go get lost Shinobu-chin.'_ Miyagi thought, sighing as his mind fluttered back to the face of the almond haired boy he had been pining to see for so long. It wasn't that the two of them were separated for so long that Miyagi had almost become deprived of him. He just missed seeing his face, and holding him for that matter, for the week or so that Shinobu had been busy going to school.

_'It's a good thing he picked a school so close, or else I definitely wouldn't see him.' _Miyagi thought, smiling a bit as he remembered the conversation the two of them had after their first night.

_The alarm went off early in the morning, the two sleeping lovers not even in the least bit worried about it as it continued to blast its annoying sound into the air. They were much more engrossed in being together and sharing the body heat of one another while they indulged in hearing the calm collected breathing of the other. Soon, one of them did take notice however, and his tolerance for ignoring it seemed to shorten with each passing second._

_"Miyagi, turn it off." He mumbled sleepily, nudging back towards the man who was wrapped around him. Of course Miyagi hadn't wanted to leave the position so soon, although the two of them were basically lying in their own releases from last night, which made Shinobu uncomfortable. Shinobu was well aware that the older man was ignoring him, and decided not to argue so much about it and instead sat up and reached over the older man, switching the box off. Miyagi's arms were still around his waist, which made him blush extremely as he tried to release himself from the grip._

_"C'mon Miyagi, I need to go take a shower! I'm still dirty!" He cried, wiggling every direction he could think of to get out of this predicament._

_There was only silence in the room, then the grip loosened and Shinobu ran off to the bathroom._

_Miyagi smiled as he laid there, not being to handle himself at the sound of his cute voice. At that thought, he sat up in bed and looked down at his sketchbook that was sitting next to the bed; his post-coitus sketching seemed much stranger than he had thought. _'_What compelled me to draw him? I know I love him but, this is just too weird.' He picked up the book and looked at the unfinished drawing; capturing even part of the boys face that had been sleepy from sex did make him feel better about it. Deciding to get dressed, Miyagi slowly slipped out of bed and began to go search for clothes to wear. After a minor search, he just threw on a pair of the pajama bottoms he hadn't worn last night due to how his night hadn't ended with him showering and going straight to bed as he always did._

The sounds of the shower running stopped abruptly as he finished putting his leg into the pair of pants, the other walking out of the bathroom in only nothing but a towel, not thinking to bring any other clothes. He blushed, Miyagi standing there shirtless and looking back at him. Although, Miyagi had seen every aspect of his body last night, he was still embarrassed.

_"When did you wake up?"_

_"Just a few minutes ago, while you were still in the shower." Miyagi replied, tossing one of his own oversized shirts that was wrapped around a pair of underwear at Shinobu. "Put this one in case you don't want to catch a cold."_

_Shinobu looked at the ball of garments that Miyagi had given him then sighed and retreated back into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back out, the shirt hung down to his thighs and he had his usual bland face while he went and dropped the towel into the hamper. Surveying the room, he realized he had never been in here except for yesterday. _

'_It's nice…for Miyagi.' He thought, looking at the disheveled bedspread and then making his way out of the room to the kitchen where Miyagi had begun cooking and was pushing meat around in a skillet. Shinobu merely sat down at the table, picking up the newspaper that was folded on the table and flipping to the astrology section to read._

_"So, when are you supposed to be going to that Australian school?" Miyagi asked, trying to make idle chat as well as ask a question that had been weighing on his mind for quite some time now._

_"What are you talking about?" Shinobu began, almost getting an angry look from Miyagi before he continued. "After all we've done, there's no way I'm going to go to Australia for four years…idiot."_

Miyagi sighed, looking back down at his watch to figure out if he should go searching for the boy until he heard a faint voice calling out to him. Looking back, he saw the young adult walking up towards him with a canvas underneath his arm and a case on wheels full of paints in the other. He gave a small wave to the student, who just continued to walk until he was right next to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Shinobu muttered, handing Miyagi his covered canvas to hold.

Miyagi took it, and then turned his attention back to the painting. "So, you did this, huh?"

Shinobu nodded, looking at the painting with detachment.

"Well, it looks good, good enough for a colorblind brat, anyways." With that remark, he got a rough elbow to his side from Shinobu. He could only laugh in response.

"Don't worry, it looks fine. I mean, I was your teacher after all." He said, only to get another elbow to his hip.

"How mean!" he whined, rubbing his arm and whimpering in a fake manner. Of course, he wanted to try and see if he would be able to draw some emotions from Shinobu.

"That's what you get for saying stupid things." Shinobu muttered. "Old man." He added to lighten the mood.

Miyagi caught on that Shinobu was merely joking, and stopped his false act of pain. Shinobu stared at the picture until he felt the older man put a hand on his head, recognizing the teenager was clearly distressed.

"So, how's your father been since you last saw him?" He asked, bringing up the one item of conversation Shinobu never liked to talk about.

Shinobu glanced over at him, and then looked down as though trying to form a sentence in his head as to how he would answer such a question. "He's okay…it's a good thing it was caught early before it spread though. The myeloma has made him weak, so weak in fact he doesn't even walk anymore. It's depressing, but I think we'll be okay." He almost whispered the last few sentences, the stress from talking about it actually made him even more depressed than he had been when he was just thinking about it.

"Don't worry, Shinobu-chin. It hasn't gotten any higher than Level II, and it doesn't look like there have been many complications to it lately since the last time we went. He'll be fine." Miyagi said, slipping his hand off of Shinobu's hair and laying it on his shoulder.

"I hope so." He mouthed, then brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned softly and stretched out a bit.

"I know I never asked, but when you went to go visit your parents, you didn't say anything unnecessary, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know your parents still have yet to meet this Miyako, even though you told them she apparently went to that Australian University you were supposed to go to because the two of you were so in love." Miyagi sighed, feeling a bit weird talking about a girl that didn't even exist considering he was 'Miyako'.

"I don't see why you're so worried about it anyways; it isn't like you're some kind of creep for it." Shinobu said nonchalantly.

"Other than the fact that you could be my son." Miyagi added.

"Well, unless you would want to sleep with one of our kids, I don't think we would have to worry too much about that." Shinobu retorted.

"Since when did I agree to this? We've only been dating a little over a year now, I don't think I'm ready for kids at all."

"You're 36 going on 37…at this rate, you'll start shooting blanks if you don't hurry." Shinobu bluntly stated."

"It isn't like you can have kids anyways, that's the beauty of dating a cute little boy like you."

"I still want some, and I will get them if it means I have to milk it out of you."

Miyagi sighed, clearly not being able to change Shinobu's mind if he tried. So, instead he went back to the drawing they had been standing in front of for so long it was making other people start to worry about them.

"So, what made you paint something like that?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see if I could do it, and my teacher said even though it was a little elementary, it's one of the best one's he's seen yet. He was pretty surprised though, considering I can't see colors."

"All of it paid off though, didn't it?" Miyagi asked, trying to get some compliments on his teaching style from Shinobu with no success.

"Just take me home, I'm tired now." Shinobu yawned again, scratching his head while he started to walk away from the painting while Miyagi continued to stand there and admire it for a few more minutes.

"Aren't you coming?" Shinobu asked.

_'Well, he's certainly perfected his art now, hasn't he?' _Miyagi thought. "Coming, my little Shinobu-chin." He crooned, walking in the direction of Shinobu.

As he walked away, a mother and her small daughter walked by the painting, only for the little girl to stop and stare at it for a moment, her mother trying to beckon her over.

"Come on, sweetie. We don't have time to waste looking at paintings, we're just cutting through, remember?"

"But, mommy. It's such a pretty rainbow!" The little girl said cheerfully, pointing at the painting of the simple picture.

The mother walked back over to the little girl, picking her up and looking at the painting for a bit. "Hmm…it is nice, isn't it? You don't usually see rainbows like this." She said, holding the little girl against her.

"I want to see a rainbow like that…it's so pretty." The little girl mumbled, putting her head on her mother's shoulder as she drifted off into sleep.

The mother started to walk away from the painting, glancing back once more to look at the beautiful hues before she completely walked away.

**So, it took me forever to write this for some reason. I guess it just wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would turn out. As for Shinobu's dad, I really tried not to go down the cancer road but it just happened so sorry for such a cliché condition.**

Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
